dark love
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: In a backwards world the boys are demons well half they face a challenge to be good or be bad maybe even have a relationship with our girls so do you think the boys can get away from the devil or become the angels devils
1. Chapter 1

Hey people **Mystical** raven is helping me write this story and its my second ppgz story and I have learned a lot to I hope you like it

Kai/brick

Cole/boomer

Zane/butch

Bricks pov

Im kai blackson me and my brothers are 16 im a demon or a dark angel my father is the dark lord of the underworld I have these huge black wings on my back but some thing is off about me and my siblings you see were only half demon we have a angel mother sometimes were called fallen angels or purified demonic dirty bloods

If we see something that we think is not right we try to fix it but if we see something we want we take it

our saying is

l.i.v.e

Life

Independent

View

End

We live in the deep bouts of the underworld or hell if you will ,were looking for the stone of the Phantoms wish so we can be full demons that is my wish

12:25 p.m monday

"3...2...1"i said then a stink bomb went off in my fathers office

I saw my father come out of the huge red door he toke me by the ear and dragged me to my room then he left and locked the door

"Fuck you go to hell"i screamed at the door even if im already there

I got up off my bed then went to take a shower

1:05 p.m

I got out then put on a black designer leather shirt with a red capital r on the back, black knee padded jeans with rips on the side, a red open-neck clingy hooded shirt that cover my wings

I packed all my clothes in a duffle I grabbed the magic wallet my mom gave me when I decided the day to run away it never runs out of motal money

Then I kicked down my door and went to my bros room

Boomer pov

I was laying in my bedroom when I heard a load thud then my brother was in my door he gave me the 'lets go' signal

I got up then ran to get Zane we packed our bags and got our wallets. we all jumped out of the window

1:51 p.m

Butch pov

We jumped a good 50 stories then landed on a passin cart

We looked around our buring red city people being hanged and drowned for the things they did suffering from the lies they told the people they killed the babies they burned and stabbed repeatedly in their sleep

Yes we are different not evil but not good either if almost by chance we might be classified as humans not bad not good just human

We were going to live in the mortal world experience things we couldn't here

No pov

The boys got off the cart and ran to the far East of hell where a portal resides the protal is for people who deserve a second chance or life to try to do the right thing but the boys didnt have one to began with so they went in and came out on the streets of new York it was cooler then the usual hot they were use to there was silence for a moment then

"Hey you boys should be in school " a comman man said

"Uh may I ask you what is this school you speak of"kai said with confusing on his face

"School is a place where kids go to learn " the

man said

The boys were still confused

"Why do you have bags did you boys run away from home"he said

The boys looked at the ground and nodded

"Why"

Kai pov

I had to think of something so I did what I know how to do I lied

" we ran away because last night our father came in our rooms and a..and he tried to kill us while we slept we had to leave our mother told us to get away but when we didnt listen til now" I said fake crying

"Well you boys can stay with me til you get a new home"the man said walking off waiting for us to follow him

1:58

We walk into the man's home and was told to have A seat when he turned I noticed that his head was a mask

" show us what you really look like"i demanded

the man turned back to us and took off his mask and I saw a monkey


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah yes im mojo im a monkey from the zoo and im practically evil and when I saw you I felt like I could rule the world with you 3 by my side cause I can since you are him's sons yes" the monkey said

"Maybe what do you need? And how much do you know about us? " kai said sitting back in the couch they were on

" you see I wanted you 3 to become my step sons" mojo said

"You look like you want something else what is it" zane said

"I want you to destroy the Powerpuff Girls z"mojo said

"Those goody two shoe girlz that wear those outfits that make them look like a rainbow"cole said

"You've heard of them"mojo asked looking at cole

"Ah yes they're the next set of angels we have to deprive of their goodness before they become angels" kai said

"What?" Mojo said

"Oh my wow dude those girls aren't angels yet but they are to become angels and our father thinks they are a threat to him so he want us to take their pureness"zane said getting frustrated

"Oh well since you cant use all your powers ill make you belts just like the girlz so you can defeat them "mojo said

"Wait who said yes what do we get if we complete this task" zane said

"Ill give you the stone of the Phantoms wish"mojo said

That caught the boys attention

"So if we destroy the girlz youll give us the stone" cole said

"Hold up I want to see it "kai said standing up

Mojo went to the shelf in the corner of the room and pulled a black box from it and gave it to kai

Kai opened the box and it held a yellow diamond looking stone then mojo closed it and took it back

"We will do the job" kai said turning on his heels and walking out the door his brothers followed

That night [ now the boys can make dreams and night mares lets see I have to do it lemon warning I tried to keep this story pure but I can not do it ]

With **bubbles/miyako**

**Normal pov**

The boyz have been visiting the girls in their dreams and making them night mares lets go

His work roughened hands ran down her silky arm.

"I don't want to hurt you. My hands are so rough." cole said

She leaned against him,

"I love rough hands, it shows a man that's worked hard all his life." Miyako said

His mouth nipped along her neck, while his hands pushed her hair out of her pigtails.

"I will take the pureness of you are you afraid. "cole said

"Afraid...of what." miyako asked

"Afraid of good being drained from you" cole said

She turned around to straddle him. Grabbing his hand she ran it along her naked body; over her breasts with their hard nipples and down her stomach to end at her moist pussy.

"Does this feel like im afraid?" she whispered. She dipped her finger into her juices and brought it to his mouth. "Does this taste like im afraid" she said, rubbing his lips with her finger. He licked her juice off her finger. She tasted sweet and tart. She tasted like her. He moaned and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues tangled in each other's mouth. Her hands ripped off his shirt while moving over his chest. His hands supported her back as he pulled her close and placed his mouth over her right breast; teasing the nipple with his tongue. Her hands moved to the snap of his jeans, releasing it. She reached in and pulled out his thick and long cock. Slowly rubbing him up and down; she elicited a moan. He's moved over to her left breast and is giving it attention now.

"I want you now angel" he said with ragged breath.

"No my little demon," she whispered,

"I want this to last." She stood up, dancing away from him. "Take off your jeans." He did, removing his work boots first.

"Sit down" she commanded, while pointing to a chair. Walking over to the stereo, she turned it on and started dancing. Moving her body sinuously with the beat, she slowly moved him. She ran her fingers across his face and then moving out of his reach before he could catch her. She did this continuously getting him into a state of arousal with his dick stiff and hard. "Please baby...I'm begging you...end this torture," he said as he reached for her his eyes turning a burning blue. She lay down on his suede couch, one leg on the back with the other falling over to the floor. Her pussy glistened with her juice as she crooked her finger at him. He got up from chair and walked over to her. He sat on the couch between her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He pulled her pussy to his mouth, as his tongue started working her clit. His fingers spread her reveled his fangs then inhaled her womanly scent and started to devour her. She dug her nails into the couch and began to moan and gasp. "Oh ya...oh...oh...that's so good." She watched his head move around between her legs. Feeling her orgasm coming on, she clenched her legs around his head and started bucking. He continued to pleasure her to orgasm after orgasm. Finally, he lifted his head with his face covered in her juices and her blood She was exhausted and unable to slid on top of her and slipped his cock into her. She moved to the familiar rhythm. He flipped her over and they fell to the soft floor of carpet. She mounted him and started riding him hard. "Oh...oh...mmmmmmm. Ya, ya, ya...aahhh!" she screamed out. He covered her mouth as he looked furtively around. Seeing no one there, he looked back at her as they cum again. She gently kissed him and said, "I will have to kill you soon"she wakes with a loud scream

"Miyako are you ok"momoko said running in the room

"Yeah go back to sleep I just had a dream"miyako said breathing hard

"Ok then good nite"momoko said leaveing the room and going to sleep

To **blossom/momoko**

They had done this before. But this assignment was different, very different. It could not be planned. It had serious time constraints and even higher risk possibilities. But it was worth it.

They would proceed with extreme they had less than twenty four hours to prepare, it was filled with tension, anxiety, desire and intrigue. This opportunity was actually non-negotiable. They knew that the next one was totally both wanted it so badly, but could they make it happen?They decided that if it was going to succeed they had to make the right decisions as the scene unfolded. Nothing could be pre-empted, not even the weather. All this added to their extreme desire for each other with adrenalin levels rocketing.

The time and rendezvous was all that could be planned. They both had a long way to travel from opposite directions so timing was managed to slip away from her family undetected to buy snacks, ice and glasses along the way. He came prepared with the drinks and a blanket after satisfying himself that his alibi was reasonably he drove into the parking area he saw her sitting in her low slung sports coupe looking as gorgeous as ever! Her high cheek-boned smile even outshone her amazing cleavage sensually exposed by her low-cut silky flowing top. She looked radiant as always. This just confirmed why he needed to do this. His hormones were plan was to have sundowners on the beach but the weather had deteriorated. After a brief exchange from their cars they decided on a more secluded site in a nearby camping ground.

As they entered through the security gates the huge grassy areas under age-old trees proved to be an ideal setting but would the security gates be locked before they could exit? The risk was too high and could be disastrous so they moved back to the hour had passed already and they had not even parked under a secluded tree which offered the privacy they needed as well as a magnificent view of the ocean. The setting was perfect but was it private enough in an open car park?He stepped out to assist her from her looked amazing. Her soft flowing silky mini followed the form of her stunning figure. The hemline exposed most of her thighs whilst displaying her well tanned long legs to their full advantage. His desire almost exploded as she bent down to extract her handbag. He could not help noticing her ass. His heart was racing because he knew that that tan covered the most intimate parts of her gorgeous body as well. He could not wait to run his hands all over her. But with control he simply greeted her, gave a gentle hug and they moved to his car.

They smiled and gazed deeply into each others eyes. Without a word being spoken their lips touched and their tongues started their intimate exploration of each others could feel himself hardening as her hand moved down his chest onto his shorts.

His hand moved in unison and cupped her generous tits. She started to feel his boner and frantically searched for the zipper. She looked up for a moment to check the privacy of the area. So far it was good but would it last?Time was fleeting carefully unzipped him exposing his hardness. It shot out without having to contend with any restricting underwear. No further invitation was needed. She lifted her gorgeous body over the centre console and gently mouthed its head.

Her warm juicy lips moved slowly down his entire shaft. She had such a special way with him. The feeling was sensational and he knew he was in heaven or hell he didnt know It had been a long time since they last met and the way she pleasured him was hand moved down her waist onto her beautifully exposed bum and gently fondled it as far down between her cheeks as he could reach. She was only wearing a g-string but he could even feel her wetness through it. He's mind was being torn apart between her wetness and the amazing warmth coming from his sucked him like a baby, up and down, as hard and as deep as she could. She came up with the occasional slurp for air and then went back down moaning quietly along the way. She moved his shorts further down and gently cupped his balls and started massaging them in hormones raced even faster. He wanted more but was this place private enough?The clock sat up. His cock was throbbing and his heart was beating in unison. They gazed at each other and kissed intimately again and again.

Kai whispered, "My turn. slip off your panties angel"

She pulled away and looked around.

"Do you think its safe here?"momoko said Without waiting for a response her silky floral g-string was yanked to the floor by clawed hands

Her hand moved back onto his throbbing cock whilst his moved onto her upper leg. He gently caressed her inner thighs until he felt the softness and wetness of her pussy. His fingers butterflied over them and discovered the delicacy of her inner lips peeping through in eager anticipation. momoko moaned, "Oh, I so need you now deep inside me my sweet devil".

"I'll do you to my desire your pureness is mine"kai said

His wet finger roughly eased in deeper with each sensitive stroke as he caressed groaned. She starting sinking into her seat but not releasing her hold on his willingly lay back, opened her legs and moved her body forward giving him full access over the restricting console whilst her hand roughly massaged his was so wet and so ready. She desired him as much as he did.

This is what they came for. Could they expect more? Would it happen here?He eased his finger onto her clit. It had hardened with excitement and started pouting as well. His fingering had caused an instant hardness which he had never experienced was ready, so ready and he desperately needed to get his head down between her legs. But could this happen in this confined space?Suddenly voices were heard from behind the vehicle. It was his whispers in the space to scare her it had started rain

. This allowed for more intimate caressing than cock throbbed. It was so hard and about to explode. But she knew exactly how to pace him. She moved her hand to his balls. She too was so ready judging by the wetness on her seat.

She lifted her body onto the console and mouthed his swollen warmness of her juicy mouth brought about a spontaneous groan of satisfaction from him His hand stretched over her gorgeous ass and down her crack as he fingered her wetness from behind. She sucked harder!Navigation was difficult but oh so magnificent. Her head moved rhythmically with the vibrations as she went deeper and tried fingering her deeper but the angle was prohibitive.

their emotions. Would they simply arrive and then have to turn back? He stopped, instantly grabbed her head and pulled it up.

"Come angel we haven't much time. Into the darkness now". He ripped off his shorts. She slipped off her dress. He undid her bra. His moment of desire had last she was totally naked before him displaying her gloriously amazing breasts which were desperate for urgent attention. Her thick pink nipples were so hard and erect that he could not hold back any latched onto one and suckled like a new-born.

She moaned with pleasure and after he had moved to the other she murmured,

"daddy, I need to feel you inside me right now. Lie on your back."He reluctantly unlatched and twisted himself around . She lifted her leg to position her pulsating pussy directly over his slipped in with absolute ease. She was so wet and so juicy that it made his mouth started to move rhythmically going deeper with each downward movement. Her bountiful breasts bounced in unison as

Momoko threw back her head and exclaimed,

"Ah daddy, I've needed this for so long now. You are so amazing! You're so hard, I need more punish your angel"

He lifted himself and suckled a nipple. It was so special and so incredible whilst also feeling her warmth and wetness deep down inside her. They were totally connected and that's what they both desperately needed..A warm trickle flowed over his balls. She was squirting. That made it even more special!

He interrupted her."Come daddy's angel my turn now! I really do need to eat you. You are so wet and so juicy, I need you now. I have to defile your pureness"They changed positions and he parted her knelt over on the floor and put his lips to her amazing womanhood. It was soaked. Her outer lips were puffed beyond expectation and even her inner lips were exposed and opened her pearl with his tongue. It parted willingly to expose her erect clit at the top. It tasted like honey. It was the best butterflied pearl in the world! He buried his lips and sucked hard and deep. Then drew his fang in her His mouth moved upwards onto her clit. It was so wanting and so easy to clasp and to stroke with his tongue. He sucked harder. She moaned. He felt a new warm wetness arising on his face. She was squirting once more."Please stop I don't want to cum now! I need to ride you some more! " momoko pleaded.

They quickly changed positions. Maybe only five minutes she just slid onto his shaft allowing it to penetrate her deepest innermost sanctuary of womanhood. It was so deep, so warm and so intimate. It was started to move a little. Not too much. They did not want to loose the intimacy of the moment. Up first, and then down slowly, very slowly and then from side to side with almost a rocking motion. The sensation was indescribable. It wasn't to end. But time was not on their side and he was about to explode".

"Tell me when you ready demon?" momoko whispered.

"Slow down, I can't hold off much longer bitch" kai said

"Do you want to be on top?" momoko asked

"No, its OK. I'm just totally out of control this way"kai said slapping her ass

She dismounted, and slid onto her moved straight onto her, deep and slow, displaying his fullness inside felt his thickness like never before.

"Oooh" she moaned. "Go deeper".

He felt his balls massaging her inner lips whilst the muscles in her love canal tightly clasped his shaft. He knew that he was at the point of no return.

He managed to stop himself and whispered,"OK angel, I know you love being on top so lets just do it. We're so ready".

They changed positions for the last time and she mounted him even more deftly than were both bordering on ecstasy as she rhythmically but very slowly slid up and down over his hardness. It was quivering.

He moaned, "I'm there bitch, I'm going to cum right now your pureness is going to be mine"

She increased pace and soon reached bodies erupted simultaneously releasing all they could give each other. He filled her sanctuary with his love juices and she squirted in unison.

He gave her every drop he could possibly shoot out and her warm juices just enhanced this amazing sensation. It was incredible.

"I might have you be a slave and trap you before I take your life now you broken angel"kai said

Then momoko awoke sitting up in her bed crying and sobbing

Kauro came in momoko's room

"Yo you ok "Kauro said

"Yeah go to bed"momoko said rolling over

**Kauros dream**

**Kauro's pov**

[In this one I switched it up its not rough sorry butterxbutc fans ill make a hard one later]

I feel him walk up behind me. I always get a tingly feeling when he's around, I don't even have to see him. The music and lights start fading, and when I turn around, all I see is him. I hate this. I've never talked to him, I've never touched him, and I don't want to. I don't understand him. I can't read his mind, he doesn't have an aura. I don't know what I am, or how I got this way, but the only people like him that I see, are already dead.

I turn around. Zane. Why would he be here? I didn't think senior high school parties were his thing. I don't know much about him, but some things are obvious. There are some things that are obvious even in the most secretive people.I turn around.

He's closer than I thought.

"Kauro"

"zane" His name almost burns as it leaves my lips.

"I didn't realize you knew my name," He breathes.

"You never talk to me."

"Yeah well…" I don't have a legit excuse, so I let my voice trail off."I make you nervous. Scared even." He says it so calmly. I open my mouth to tell him It's not true, but it is. I don't understand him. He can't be dead, if he was, only I would see him.I turn away from him.

"No, that's not it. It's just." My voice trails off again.

I can't tell him why what he said is true. He'd think I was a freak.

"It's just what?" I didn't hear him move up behind me, but he's there. I can feel his breath on my takes my hand, slowly, so I have time to pull away if I want. I don't. He leads me through the crowd of dancing people and to a staircase. He leads me up the staircase and down several hallways, twists, and go into a pretty-much hidden room.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask him a question I should've asked a long time ago. He closes the door and then stands in front of me. I can see his chest rising and falling as he breathes in slowly, relaxed. That's when I realize, when he touched my hand, I didn't't see anything. I didn't see his past, or what he was thinking. Normally I avoid physical contact, I see too much about the person. I always see is like a blank page in a book. I'm not sure if I like it, or hate it.

"I'm giving you a chance to get to know me." He comes closer to me, burying his face in my hair. He slowly kisses my neck, running his soft, smooth lips against my skin. He runs his lips against my jaw line. I let a small moan escape my throat. I didn't realize how much I was getting into this. Then I'm suddenly self aware. I'm slowly getting wet, I'm fighting not to moan, and my fingers are itching to find their way under his shirt.

"Stop fighting your feelings." He whispers it, like it's a deep, dark secret.

"Kiss me." I take a step back when he says it. "Kiss me." Another step back. The next step I take presses me against the end of the bed. I look up into his eyes. They shine a dark green then flash a red in the darkness. It's a mistake and I know it.I try to resist it, but I can't. I reach back behind his head and pull him towards me. His lips feel cold when they touch mine. I kiss him lightly at first, and then I deepen the kiss. He doesn't hesitate, but he continues to let me we're going full into the kiss. No the fuck am I doing?I don't stop. I can't. He pushes me back onto the bed. I scoot myself up and he follows, his lips never leaving mine. He unbuttons my shirt and I squirm out of it. I pull his t-shirt over his head and off of him. He kisses me lightly and then works to unbutton my jeans. He slips them off of me. I do the same to him.I'm left in a black thong, and my sexy lilac-colored bra. He kisses me again, letting his hands explore my body. I moan out when his lips leave mine. He kisses his way down to the top of my thong. He pulls it away slowly, waiting for any sign of resistance from me. I give slips them all the way off and kisses the top of my clit. He allows his fingers to explore inside me. My juices are already slowly spilling from me. He presses his mouth to me . I feel his tongue slip inside of me. I let out a loud, blows into my clit, something I'd never felt before, but it makes me go crazy. I grab at the bed sheets, so close to my orgasm. But he doesn't let me. He comes back up to me and kisses me. I taste myself on his removes my bra as he kisses me, and I remove his boxers. He's huge. He flips me on my back. I nod and he presses the head of his long cock to my clit. I moan, wanting him inside of me."Please," I slides his member along my clit, teasing me."Please." I say it louder. I'm begging him now. Just when I start to think it'll never happen he thrusts into me. It literally takes my breath away. I gasp. He stays still, as I get used to him inside of slowly starts fucking me, slowly at first, and then he picks up the pace. I reach behind me and grip the headboard. My breathing quicken. I close my eyes and let my head fall hands go to my waist. I can hear him, breathing harder. He let's out a small groan. He leans forward, his pace never changing. He kisses my breasts, and then my lips. I try not to moan when he kisses starts slowing. And then takes long strokes, all the way out of me, and then all the way back in

."I'm going to come," I whisper between breathes."Me too.""Inside me."Then it happens. We orgasm at the same time. I grip the bed sheets and his grip at my waist pulls out, slowly. I can feel his hot cum drip from me. When I catch my breath I sit up. I lean in and kiss him, softly.

"I know who you are," he whispers."I know what you are," I say back. It's true. I saw glimpses of his knowledge. He knows… because he has them too. He just knows how to control them."I'll let you know when you can have your pureness." He breathes it as his lips meet mine

With the boyz

"Let the games begin"kai said falling to sleep


End file.
